Gods that die
by x-Loki-x
Summary: A vampire falls in love with Scott's fiancee, Ororo.


Gods that die

By Loki

This is a Comic/ AU

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or related characters, nor do I own Alucard or related characters. I make no money of this.

Archiving: But of course, just as long as you ask first.

Notes: Hey, I'm obsessed with vampires, and I'm obsessed with the X-Men (Scott in particular). Whadda you want from me? ;)

"…" Is spoken out loud.

'…' Is spoken in mind.

Gods that die 

A clear night sky watches over a vast field of grass, miles outside the city of London. The seemingly infinite, green field is accompanied only by a small pack of trees and a dusty road that crosses it. A bright full moon shines on the clear sky, tainting the atmosphere with a touch of magic. Shinning in the yellow moonlight, the road looks like a ribbon of light curling on the ground.

The usual sounds of the night are interrupted by the rhythmic hum of a car engine.

An elegant, black limousine drives without haste on the road. While it was one of the most expensive and admired cars in the world, it seemed strange and completely out of place in this simple, natural environment.

Pulling next to the dark patch of trees the car came to a stop.

Leaving the engine purring and the headlights on a man climbed out of the driver's seat.

He was not very tall, but his body was that of a sturdy man. He was long past his prime, but large muscles were showing underneath his shirt. He had long, black hair, which he wore strapped in a ponytail. He wore an old fashioned monocle on his left eye, and strange white gloves on his hand, which glowed strangely in the moonlight. His clothes were those of a simple butler, but in reality the odd looking valet was much more than that. He was also an experienced agent and the personal protector and bodyguard of the Chief of the Hellsing Institution, Mss. Integra Hellsing.

The Hellsing institution, bearing the name of it's founders, was a secret government agency, responsible for controlling and containing the supernatural phenomenon's across the Great Britain (though their jurisdiction could be lengthened), and the containment and extermination of demons, undead, and every other harmful or malevolent supernatural being.

The valet had long been in the service of the Hellsing Institution as an active agent, but now his job was reduced to serving and protecting Integra. And right now his job was to open the door for his protégé and matron to step out of the car.

A blonde, slim woman stepped out of the car and cast a cold glance at the scenery around her. There was something, a spark, in her blue eyes, which made her glance as cold and unyielding as a grave. A long time ago, a series of painful events had taught her that a good, efficient leader does not have time for emotions. The look in her eyes reflected just that.

Her blonde hair hung loose on each side of her face. Beautiful, blue eyes scouted the world around her form behind a pair of round, transparent glasses.

The green and very elegant costume that she wore did not do enough to hide her sensual curves.

The valet coughed and broke the silence.

"Miss Integra, may I please bring your coat? You must be cold…"

The woman slowly lit a cigarette and drew in a deep smoke.

"Where do you think he is, Walter?" she asked, purposely ignoring the valet's previous question.

Walter answered while methodically cleansing his monocle.

"Experience taught me, Miss Integra, that Master Alucard is everywhere. He could be right next to us, and we wouldn't know it."

"It didn't use to be like that, Walter." Integra responded then drew in another deep smoke. "I used to feel him when he was near me. But after he left…"

Integra rubbed her eyes as she remembered the night when Alucard had claimed temporary freedom and had asked her to let him go.

Never had she seen Alucard like that. He had acted like he had been taken by surprise by something. What in God's name could have surprised Alucard, the oldest being on Earth, the one who's seen them all and done them all?

To this day it was a mystery to her, but whatever it was, it must have been extraordinary to make Alucard depart with the Hellsing bloodline and leave England.

His words were poor when he had begged Integra for a little time on his own over seas.

"Months to you, but shorter than a few measly days to me, Integra." Alucard had said, his gaze pleading and his voice sounding close to desperate.

Given the fact that the other night-walker, in the institution, Victoria, was growing stronger and more experienced each night, she could only grant his wish, but only under the condition that if urgent situations appeared, he would return and serve Hellsing.

Although he still put himself in her service, it was harder when he had to cross an ocean to come to Hellsing's aid.

The promised months were almost over, a situation had arisen and Alucard's strength was sorely needed. A powerful vampire had surprisingly made his way into the Queen's Palace and was threatening to make an undead out of her, unless his desire to go on national TV was to be fulfilled. It was a deadlock none of the two sides could break. Hellsing could not afford to make the existence of vampires public, but they could not lose Her Majesty either. Either way, they lost. Setting up a fake TV connection was also not an option as a vampire's senses could not be deceived, especially not those of a vampire as powerful as this one obviously was.

Victoria, Hellsing's vampire agent, had been taken down with such brutality that she was still unable to climb down of her coffin.

Walter interrupted Integra's strain of thoughts.

"When was the last time you contacted him?" he asked "Maybe you should call for him again…" he suggested.

"He said he would be here, Walter. He will." She replied.

"You are right, Integra. I should not doubt Master Alucard's word after all we've been through." Walter admitted.

"Then why do you, Walter?" a deep, guttural voice asked.

A slim, tall figure dressed in a gray costume and red coat materialized from the darkness in the pack of trees. His red eyes were hidden behind a pair of round, yellow glasses, and Alucard's characteristic grin was spread over his face.

"I find it hard to believe that you, of all people doubt your master?"

A chuckle joined Alucard's words.

"But still my subordinate, Alucard." Integra calmly joined the conversation. "And I have need of your services tonight."

Alucard turned his smiley face towards his master, Integra, and he made a ridiculously official bow.

"Your wish is mine, Integra."

His eyes connected with Integra's and she could clearly hear his voice in her head.

'I have found out about him. He is not as powerful as you fear, but not an ordinary freak either. Maybe this will be fun after all. Open your mind to me and let me take in the whole incident. I will need information to accompany my powers if I am to quickly dispose of this one.'

Knowing that Alucard was speaking of the situation in the Queen's Palace, Integra quickly replayed, as accurate as she could, the last hours in her head.

Upon feeling Alucard's mind retreating from her own Integra waited for the vampire's judgment of the occurring events.

"You must not allow the vampire to turn the Queen. God help us if she will become victim of that unnatural-born freak" Integra finally spoke.

"Unnatural?" Alucard growled. "Look around you, Integra. You with your fashionable clothes, you cigarettes, the car Walter drives. You are unnatural in this world. The grass leans slowly in the wind, and gives small creatures food. Those small creatures, in turn, serve as food for other, larger creatures, and those creatures are also prayed upon. The creatures which hunt them die and turn into earth from which grass grows, and the cycle begins again. Where do you, your clothes, cigarettes and car fit into this cycle, Integra?

"That cycle is nature, and you humans are even farther away from the circle than us vampires.

"Do not hurry to categorize other beings, when you don't even know what category you are part of… unnatural human. You and your impeccable kin…" Alucard's words were accompanied by a shake of the head.

Integra felt a cold wind chill her and wrapped her arms around herself. As always, Alucard was right. As always she tried not to feel intimidated and vulnerable in Alucard's presence. And, as always, she failed.

"I can feel that cycle of nature in every thing on this earth, whether it is alive, dead or undead. I feel it and understand it." Alucard continued.

"Sometimes I wonder how one can know so much and have such a steady grip on it all…" Integra remarked.

"Eternal wisdom comes with eternal life. And eternal patience comes with eternal wisdom. I have had enough time to learn how to keep it all in check." Alucard responded, his characteristic grin on his face.

"Doesn't eternal life ever get to you, Alucard? It must be so hard…"

"Don't get all mushy on me, Integra." Alucard surprisingly burst out and laughter followed his words.

"The spell I put on the vampire's mind is wearing out, and the Queen could be in danger of being transformed into something 'unnatural'." The sarcasm that accompanied the word 'unnatural' was beyond obvious and Alucard's sentence was followed by his terrifyingly cold laughter.

Integra immediately realized, to her shame, just how exposed she had been to Alucard, and quickly resumed her leader's attitude.

"Then perhaps you should hurry, Alucard." She managed to say, mustering as much force and authority behind the words as she could.

Although he did not seem to move a muscle Alucard retreated to the small forest from which he had appeared and blended with the shadows only to disappear for good.

The only thing he left behind was the faint trace of laughter in the wind.

Integra immediately knew that if Alucard could control his nemesis to a mental degree the situation would be solved before she even got back to Hellsing HQ. If the vampire terrorist couldn't stand up to Alucard's simple mind control then he could not possibly be a threat to the old vampire.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Integra more remarked than asked Walter.

"What is, Integra?"

"How he always finishes any debate, no matter the situation. How he always gets what he wants, despite any circumstance he might be in… how he is always right…"

"Come, Integra, we must head for home. It isn't safe out here." Walter rushed his superior to the car.

"Yes, it is, if he's around…" Integra replied, her eyes fixing a nonexistent spot somewhere in front of her. "Let's go." She suddenly said and climbed into the car.

The elegant limousine drove off, leaving behind the trees whispering in the wind and the grass shinning in the moonlight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Scott Summers was walking down an unusually dark street. He had no idea where he was going or why. He had no idea where the fog running up to his knees came from, or why there was no other living thing about. Thunder could be heard, but no raindrop fell. Raising his gaze to the sky Scott was horrified by the twisted shapes of the dark buildings drawn on a sky as red as blood.

The air was humid and he felt a strange sent in his nostrils: a putrid stench, a foul smell, but at the same time sweeter than the oldest wine and more seductive than a mermaid's voice.

He looked around for a door or window, but none of the dark buildings seemed to have one. In fact, those things looked like they had no shape one moment, and looked like just another apartment building the next. Some which appeared to have windows or doors at one moment hid them the next. Nothing seemed to make sense. Alleys opened up between buildings only to close up again. The only things that remained the same were the street he walked on and the red sky above him.

Everything was eerily quiet. Suddenly Scott began feeling just like Alice in Wonderland. Except that he had fallen down the rabbit-hole and stumbled into Hell.

He walked for what seemed to be hours, without changing directions, and without knowing where he was or where he was heading.

Suddenly, as he was walking along his road, he felt a shadow move quickly behind his back and disappear in one of the alleys between the apartment buildings. Turning his head he saw nothing. Scott slowly moved away, not getting his shielded eyes away from where he had heard the shadow move.

A whimper behind him caught his attention. Scott gulped trying to keep his emotions at bay then slowly turned to face whatever was making that whimpering sound. He was staring straight into the eyes of the biggest damn dog he had ever seen. When their eyes locked the dog's whimpering stopped and Scott was shocked to see it's eyes were as red as the sky. It was black, had beautiful, dense fur, long, powerful legs and a wide forehead.

None broke the deadlock. The two pairs of red eyes stared intensely into each other. And then, suddenly, the dog opened another three pairs of eyes, just as red and as frightening as the other. Scott gasped in shock and wanted to run away, but found that he couldn't. The dog cam closer and as it smelled Scott, he could feel the familiar, foul, but sweet sent coming from the dog.

The dog growled and ran away, and Scott ran after him. The faster the mutt ran, the harder Scott tried to keep up with him, until, at one point, the dog stormed in a dark alley. Scott chased the dog and remained stunned by what he saw as he entered the dark alley: Ororo, his love, was there, dressed in her night outfit, tenderly petting the oversized, eight-eyed dog. Rising her lovely gaze she smiled to Scott, and then made a sign for him to follow her as she walked in somewhere through a door that appeared out of nothing.

"Ororo!"

Although he didn't realize it, it was the first time he spoke since he came to this place. His cry gave birth to a thousand echoes but at the same time it seemed like it had never left his throat.

Without thinking twice he entered the door, only to find himself in a completely dark room, with no furniture, no beginning and no end. No ceiling, no walls, nothing but darkness…

And somewhere farther he saw Ororo. But around her waist was the hand of a tall man, dressed in a red cape. He was holding her pressed close against his body and she didn't seem to mind. The man and Ororo were both looking at Scott, with wide smiles on their faces. Scott wanted to yell, to swear, to go over there and break the weasel's neck!

But he found that he could not even move a muscle. The man holding Ororo was wearing a pair of round, yellow glasses, which he briefly lifted from his eyes, in order to lock gazes with Scott.

"Why shouldn't I?" The man asked in a deep, guttural voice.

Scott trembled at hearing that bass tone coming from that skinny-looking man. That voice was so cold, so merciless, so… dead.

In the blink of an eye, and without signs of obvious movement, the man appeared right next to Scott, his nose almost brushing against Scott's. At that moment Scott sensed, for the third time that night, that horrifying, yet incredibly sweet sent, this time coming from the man in front of him.

"Why shouldn't I take her?" the man repeated. "Why shouldn't she be mine?" his lips made a grin which seemed to fit him perfectly. "I have so much to offer her…"

"But you…" he said, his expression becoming sour, "You have nothing for her!"

"You are frail…" the man continued staring Scott with a look that burnt him. He noticed that the man's eyes were as red as the dog's. While the man was staring at him intensely, Scott felt a trail of blood dripping from his nose and onto the floor.

"So frail…" the man whispered and the bleeding became more intense, his clothes becoming moist with blood.

Scott felt like murder then and there, but still could not move a muscle even to blink.

"You must fall…" the man finally said and pushed Scott.

As he was falling, Ororo caught him in her arms and entwined her arms around his chest.

Scott finally found the strength to move and started getting up from the floor… only to find that he was in bed, in Ororo's embrace. Looking around in a confused manner he realized it was night and that he had been dreaming. He quickly stood up in shock and immediately felt a wave of dizziness overtake him.

Ororo, awakened by Scott's outburst, opened the lights.

"What's wrong, darling?" she asked startled putting her hands on his back.

Scott had to force himself to speak, a strange weakness having took hold of him. "I feel… sick… " Scott replied and slowly turned his gaze to Ororo.

The look on Ororo's face made Scott open his eyes in shock too, only now becoming aware of the warm sensation on his lips and chin. Brushing a finger under his nose he held it in front of his eyes only to find it covered in blood.

Looking at his pajamas and the sheets he saw they were covered in blood. He felt weak and dizzy and the simple fact of standing up required a great effort from him.

"Scott, what's wrong. What happened, honey?" Ororo asked in shock at the sight of so much blood and her fiancée looking as pale as a ghost. She cupped his face and felt his skin was very cold. "I'm getting Hank!" She said in the end, after not getting a reply from Scott.

"I think this is more the Professor's domain…" Scott muttered to himself after Ororo had ran out of the room in search for Hank.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

While Ororo was waking Hank up, Scott made his way to the Professor's room with great efforts. After knocking repeatedly, at no avail, he tried the doorknob but the room was shut. Scott repeated the action, with increased force this time, but to no effect. For as long as he had lived at the mansion with the Professor, Scott had never known him to lock his door at night. With that thought in mind Scott backed away a few steps, raised his glasses and tried to be precise with his shot. The door was almost split in half by the powerful blast.

Scott stumbled inside, but, to his astonishment, the Professor was soundly asleep. Scott's eyes narrowed; the noise of his blast would have awakened anyone from their sleep, no matter how sound it was.

"Professor!" Scott called to his mentor as he had rushed to his side and began shaking him. "Professor, wake up!"

Scott was on the verge of slapping the Professor when Xavier finally woke up.

"Scott, what is the matter? Why are you here?" the professor asked, confused. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry to barge in like this on you, Professor, but I knocked and you wouldn't answer. Your door was locked so I was worried. I had to blast it open." Scott explained, trying to maintain his calm, although his hands were trembling and another wave of dizziness was overtaking him.

"Scott I was only sleeping." The Professor replied. "Oh, God, my boy, what happened to you?" The professor asked in shock at the notice of the blood covering Scott's face and clothes. "Let's get Hank to have a look at you then we shall talk!"

The Professor closed his eyes for a brief second concentrating then turned his attention back to Scott. "Hank is already up, courtesy to Storm's efforts. They are both on their way up. You will go with them but until then do not move! Sit on the bed and let me take a look at you." The professor urged Scott, his experienced eyes inspecting his protégé for any visible wound.

"Professor, I'm alright" Scott began but made no move to turn Xavier away. "At least physically…" he continued. I've dreamt again…" Scott held back a sigh as dizziness overtook him and he forced himself to continue. "And in my dream… I bled…"

Xavier noticed the tremble in Scott's voice but said nothing.

"But the worst was…" Scott could not hide a shiver, "that I saw Ororo… with someone else…"

Although no tears left his eyes, the series of sighs coming from Scott told Xavier that he was crying.

"Oh, Scott…" The Professor embraced his student and caressed his hair, just like he used to do all those years ago.

"It was only a dream. It means nothing. Nothing! Ororo is here with you, is she not?"

"But, Professor…" Scott managed to speak, "the bleeding form the dream came true… what if…"

"What if you will remember that you and Ororo have been together for more than three years, and that your wedding is less than a month away?

Dreams are just that, my boy. But I can guarantee you you'll be having no more of them. I'll take care of that."

"Now…" Xavier spoke as Scott had stopped crying and his breathing was becoming regular again, "what if you will let Hank and Ororo take you to the med-lab? I'll be there shortly."

A few moments later Hank and Ororo rushed in the Professor's room, finding Scott sitting on the bed with Xavier.

"I am here, friend," Hank addressed Scott, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Please, allow me to take you to the med-lab."

"Come on, honey." Ororo pleaded her beloved fiancée and took his hand in her own.

Scott sat up and smiled at her, then accepted Hanks' aid in walking out of the room, Ororo following close behind.

The Professor followed Scott with his gaze until he was out of the room then rubbed his temples. What could have scared Scott that much? From what he knew there were few things in the world who could have scared Scott in such a manner. That man had seen them all and done them all.

But Xavier admitted to himself that the dreams that disturbed Scott's sleep lately were most concerning. Scott repeatedly told of red skies, dark shapes, threatening shadows, monsters, and other disturbing things.

Xavier didn't know where these dreams kept coming from, but he was determined to find out. Climbing from his bed into his wheelchair, the Professor quickly grabbed a robe, and headed for the med-lab.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a thorough examination of Scott's body, Hank was relieved to conclude that his patient was as healthy as ever. The massive bleeding had been the cause of a large blood vase in Scott's nose breaking in an inexplicable way.

Scott was lying on a bed and was being infused with blood, to compensate for the immense quantity that he had lost.

"You can rest assured that nothing will happen to you, Scott. You are as healthy as ever." Hank told his patient in a reassuring and warm tone.

"Thanks, Doc. Do I get my lollipop now?" Scott teased and smiled.

Hank unveiled his fangs in a smile.

"I see no obvious reason to keep you under observation, but I would be grateful if you would rest here for awhile. Better safe than sorry." Hank told Scott, and then turned to Ororo, who had not left Scott's side. "I will leave you two alone now. I am going to double check on some of the tests, to be on the safe side. When I shall return I will decide if I will or will not keep Scott in here any longer. At the slightest sign of anything happening contact me urgently through the com-link. I will be surveying you through the security cameras too. Okay?"

"Of course, Hank. Don't worry." Ororo assured him. She then stepped up to him and gave him a gentle hug. "And thank you so much!"

"You are most welcome, my friends." Hank replied smiling.

Ororo then turned to her fiancée, who was lying on a bed, took his hand into her own and kissed it.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Ororo asked Scott, concern still clear in her eyes, despite Hank's reassurance on Scott's good health.

"Oh honey…" Scott stood up and drew Ororo into a warm embrace. He felt her respond with just as much warmth, and moments like this made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. "I'm alright. Nothing is going to happen to me."

Sensing the couple's need to be alone, Hank soundlessly made his way to the door and slipped out into the hallway where he bumped into Xavier.

"I am pleased to learn that Scott is fine." The Professor spoke after previously having been given a mental report on Scott's health by Hank.

"I was on my way to see him myself." The Professor continued.

"Pardon me, Charles, but he is with Ororo. I think they need a little privacy. I would suggest a visit at a later time." Hank was quick to answer.

"Perhaps you could please help me with the double checking of some tests until then?" Hank continued.

The Professor nodded and followed Hank to another lab in the large infirmary of the mansion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Honestly, honey, I am alright." Scott repeated, still holding Ororo's hand into his own.

"Never mind what Hank said. You can go rest now. I'll be just fine."

"Scott, my love, I am never leaving your side." Ororo promised solemnly, determination and love clear in her eyes.

A smile grew on Scott's face at the hearing of her words.

Could he ask for anyone better? Not really, no.

"Have I recently told you that you are the most amazing, incredible and beautiful woman to ever walk this world?" Scott asked smiling and pulled her into another embrace.

"Only every day since we have been together." Ororo smiled and her delicate cheeks grew pink as she blushed.

"My beautiful wild rose…" Scott murmured to her softly and gently caressed her blushing cheek.

"My beloved hero…" she answered in a tone as loving and passionate as his. And put her arms around him.

"What would we have done if we never had each other, my love?" Ororo asked, feeling ever grateful for the love she and Scott shared.

"I would have drowned in my tears of loneliness…" Scott whispered being just as grateful for Ororo's love as she was for his.

"And I would have lost my heart in the hungry fires of solitude…" Ororo whispered back to him and kissed him passionately.

Scott embraced Ororo in his powerful arms, and deepened the kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Somewhere, in a dark room, the being called Alucard was standing in a chair and watching the two lovers through his lidless, all-seeing Eye.

His pale face held no expression but his heart was heavy and his thoughts dark. In his hand he held a beautiful rose, its' thorns pressing against his palm. The only light in the room came from a candle burning on a table next to Alucards' chair. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a beautifully crafted coffin, engraved with runes and great artwork.

'Oh, my dear, sweet Ororo… your love for that mortal hurts me so…' Alucard thought bitter and his hand tightened its' grip on the rose.

'You do not know the passion with which the immortal can love… And you do not know the pain which love can cause to the immortal…' he thought, and the rose's thorns went through the fine gloves and thorough Alcard's skin, tainting the white gloves with red blood.

'You must be made to see…

You must be made mine…

And the mortal to whom you have pledged your love must fall!'

But the instant that thought came to him, Alucard felt ashamed of it. Because, although his soul was damned and his flesh unholy, Alucard was still a being of love and understanding. And he knew that if he were to kill Scottt, he would only bring Ororo pain and suffering.

'And I cannot bear to hurt you, my love…' he thought saddened.

'And yet I want you so much… and that is not possible with your mortal lover in the way…'

Alucard slowly digested his impediment. And the more he did so, the more undecided he became. He stood before two roads. One would bring his only love pain and suffering, but could bring her in his arms. And the other led himself to eternal pain and suffering from the loss of the only being he ever came to love.

And it was more than love he felt for this woman. He adored her. He worshipped her. He felt like he lived for her.

But above all he respected her and her feelings. And that was why he could not choose a path that would harm her without hesitation.

Alucards' eyes narrowed behind his glasses. There was a path through the middle, and he knew it. But he, Alucard, the one who could never perish, felt afraid to walk that path.

But then, he felt afraid walking on any of the other two paths. This one was, at least, righteous, compared to the others.

The path he was to take was to personally meet and confront the mortal, Summers, and decide whether he was worth dispatching off, or he truly deserved the love of one such sweet as his beloved Ororo was.

'Yes, Mr. Summers,' Alucard thought, "Let's see if you can make me decide to leave Ororo by your side. But this will not be an ordinary confrontation, because we shall not measure strength or cunning, but love, passion and heart.'

Alucard opened his hand and the now bloodied rose fell to the floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A very mysterious blood-red full-moon slowly crept it's way to the zenith that night caressed by neither wind nor starlight. Heavy clouds covered every blink of the stars, but always seemed to pull back their mantles in front of the bloody moon. The trees whispered and the shadows came alive outside the X-Men's estate. The lake on the estate mirrored a bloody gem dipped in a pool of darkness. From the woods that surrounded it a wolf's howl was carried off to by a sudden wind breath.

Charles Xavier raised an eyebrow in surprise: there had never been any wolfs on the estate's lands before. In fact, he doubted there had ever been any wolves in the whole state, except maybe the local zoo. He shook his head lightly in an attempt to brush off the feeling of insecurity which had gotten hold of him, a feeling undoubtedly present only due to the strange, mystic atmosphere of this quiet night whit a dark sky and red moon.

Professor X was sitting alone in the manor's vast kitchen, with a cup of warm coffee rested carefully on a blanket in his lap. It was late and the professor was grateful for the energizer's strong effect.

He had decided to spend this night monitoring Scott's mental state while his student was sleeping, in an effort to locate and, if possible, stop the source of his recent nightmares. And things were going well thus far. No strange manifestations had occurred in Scott's mind. His only mental processes were some cloggy but harmless dreams which, no doubt, he would never even remember. Overall, Scott was sleeping like a baby.

The Professor didn't abolish the possibility of a mental attack on Scott, but he had to admit he had his doubts. Firstly, Scott was trained to resist mental attacks. And then who could be so powerful a telepath to sneak into a student's mind and not be sensed by Xavier himself? It was well known that to telepathically contact someone you had to be in a certain range of that person. To produce a physical effect, such as Scott's bleeding had been, one would have needed to either be very close, or use a device similar to Cerebro. Both of these variants were excluded as another Cerebro would have surely been detected by the first machine, and if someone who was not with the X-Men came close to the manor, the security systems or Wolverine would surely have picked up his trail.

Thus, Charles seriously doubted the source of Scott's troubles was the outside, but one could never know.

It was long past midnight and Charles could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, despite the recently drunk coffee. It was strange, almost inexplicable how his eyes seemed to close themselves, no matter how much resistance their owner put up. Just as he was about to rest his chin on his chest and wander off into the realm of dreams Xavier heard a noise which sounded like something was scratching the door from the outside. Xavier felt the haze of sleep lifting from his mind for a second and slowly wheeled himself to the door which lead outside of the kitchen and into the interior garden. It seemed like he was half dreaming. Each sound was silent yet had an infinite number of echoes, each shadow was still, yet reaching towards him, his senses were half numb. He did –or tried to do- a mental scan of the outsider of the door and felt no presence there.

'What could it be making that noise?' he wondered reaching for the doorknob.

As he opened the door, a big, white wolf leapt past him and into the kitchen. Charles blinked once hard and for a second he regained full consciousness and starred the animal into it's blue eyes. He made an effort to wake the others telepathically, but a gloved hand rested on his shoulder made all his strength wither and that dizzy, dreaming state reappeared in his head. The tall man dressed in a red cape bowed a little, whispering to Xavier's ear, while his hand had moved from the Professor's shoulder and was now gently caressing Charles's cheek.

"You worry too much. Why not sleep? You are so tired. Noting will happen to them. You are so tired…" the man dressed in red whispered to Xavier while an evil grin spread it's lips. It then took a sleeping Xavier in his arms and carried him to the upper floor and to his bedroom. The wolf followed him. As Alucard laid the professor on his bed the wolf growled and stormed out of the room. As it ran down the hallway it's fur turned from snow-white to black, it's long, supple legs, shortened and it's muscles became more prominent. The transformation from wolf to dog was completed when it's blue eyes turned red.

As it reached the door to Scott and Ororo's room an unseen hand opened it, slamming it against the wall. Surprisingly the loud sound it made appeared to wake no one in the house or on that floor, not even Ororo who was still sound asleep in the bed. Scott, however, was waiting patiently next to the bed, and walked to the oversized mutt standing in his doorway.

The hound then began leading him through the hallway until they reached the kitchen, and then outside, to the forest surrounding the lake.

The dog growled and dived into the sheltering darkness of the forest. Scott slowly followed him, entering that darkness. But as he took one step into the dark, the next took him into a room blessed with the light of only one candle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Scott fluttered open his eyelids only to find himself in some strange room, facing a man who sat in a throne-like, massive wooden chair. He could remember a weird dream which told him he was following a big, black dog into a forest. He couldn't remember why he was following the dog…just that he did. He remembered dreaming of stepping into the complete darkness of the forest and now…now he stood here not knowing where he was, how he got here, or who the strange man sitting in front of him and smiling was. Maybe he was still dreaming or…

"You are no longer dreaming, Scott Summers, Cyclops, Slim, or whatever you'd like me to call you." The man said in a thick voice and grinned.

Scott tensed and his hand went instinctively to his glasses. In a flash the other man was right in front of him, cupping his face with his gloved hands and holding his face so close to Scott's that their foreheads almost touched.

Scott realized he was completely paralyzed and fear and rage joined forces in his heart.

"Who are you?" he succeeded in muttering to the strange man bewitching him.

"Look deep inside, Summers. Do you not recognize me?" the other said.

That moment a very familiar scent reached Scott, a foul, putrid scent, but at the same time sweet and seductive. Scott's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the figure before him.

'That's right, human! It is I!' Alucard's voice boomed in his head.

"I am going to release you now," he continued, the grin not leaving his face. "Don't try anything stupid, it would do you no good." He laughed and for mere seconds he united his mind with Scott's, so that the leader of the X-Men could understand –or at least witness- the formidable powers of the being he now faced.

As fast as he had immobilized Scott, Alucard returned to his chair and rested his cheek on his hand while giving his opponent time to process all he had seen and felt. He could remember how unpleasant it was for him when first death and decay had entered his mind and heart.

A stunned Scott somehow managed to regain his composure and now stood firm before his foe. It was clear to him this would not be a competition of strength or he would have already lost. There was something else that would decide this confrontation.

"Where am I?" Scott asked firmly.

Although not showing it, Alucard was surprised by the composure and lack of fear in the other man's voice. His red tongue brushed against his lips- this was not going to be easy.

"The location of my haven is of no importance to you." Alucard said with the air of boredom about him.

"How did you get me here? How did you get past of our defenses? What have you done to the Professor? And what is your name, foul creature?

The vampire's smile grew wider.

"I am Alucard, the vampire. You came here through a dark portal, which's principle I will not even try to explain right now, not that your foolish mortal mind could grasp it. Your defenses, both physical and mental I overcame with ease. I am not even of your real, living one. That is why your defense system did not register my presence, and that is also why the professor could not feel me. And you needn't worry, your beloved professor is fine. From that house, only you present interest to me… You and… Ororo." He said, his smile vanquishing.

Scott's eyes narrowed as he heard the name of his love being mentioned.

"You will have to go through me to get to her, vampire!" he shouted and took a battle stance, although he knew it would do him no good to use force.

"That's why you are here, mortal. Although I am a being of darkness and evil, I am above all wise and fair. If a real, strong reason exists for which Ororo should not be mine, a being of almost infinite power, and for which she should share a pitiful life with a mortal such as thee, then I cannot overlook this reason." He said in his expressionless voice. "It is my nature."

"What right have you to take her away from everything she ever loved and cared for, and throw her into a world of darkness, emptiness and death?" Scott asked with a shake of his head.

"Power gives me this right!" Alucard shouted to the man before him. "With my power I can give her new things to love! I can forever kiss away pain, disease and harm from her!

And who is to say life is so much better than death?" he concluded with a growl.

"Is not the definition of cold, numbness, eternal darkness and loneliness, your beloved death, which you seem to hold in such high regard?" Scott fought back. "You say you can take all pain away from her, but I saw into your heart just as you have in mine. I saw the pain which tares it apart." He continued knowing he was walking on ice. "Your powers…they don't give you access to everything. They are as limited as death is. They make cold more deadly and loneliness heavier. They make pain sharper and tears hotter. But your powers have no hold over love and life. The two things which sum up Ororo's soul."

Alucard's arrogant smile had faded completely from his face. He rose from his chair to his full seven feet in height and slowly walked to Scott. His hand grabbed Scott's chin and lifted it so that their gazes locked themselves.

"It would be so very easy for me to turn her. To take way this life you value so much and show her the passion and pleasure that unliving brings someone. I truly love her… there is nothing I wouldn't do for her…there is nothing I would not give her…she could become queen and ruler of this world if she so desired…" he said.

"If you do love her so much as you say," Scott said stuttering because of the vampire's strong grip, "then would you truly take away from her the most prized and valuable thing to her, the thing she worships above all else: life? Surely you must know how deeply she cares for life. How she tends to it in any form it may be. How she fights to preserve it. How she would even do the ultimate sacrifice so that life would go on." he continued.

Alucard gave up his grip on the man and continued staring him.

"Would you really take away form Ororo the one thing which she loves most, her own life?"

Alucard's expression hardened. The vampire's eyes fixed the ground.

"If you take away Ororo's life, you take away her reason of existing. You cannot bring death upon her… she does not deserve that…"

Scott sighed deeply.

"I cannot stop you from doing what you wish," Scott continued, "but if your desire to take away life is so great…then take mine…make me suffer a thousand deaths and let me burn in a thousand Hell's, but please, I beg you, do not do this to Ororo…it would destroy her…and I love her too much to be able to bear that…"

Alucard's hand gripped Scott's throat once more and the vampire effortlessly raised him off the ground. Scott coughed but did not give in.

"Do it, vampire, but please let Ororo live." He said accepting his fate.

Alucard's grip tightened around his victim's neck and his eyes glowed red.

'Damn you, human!' Alucard thought lowering the man to the floor.

Outside, in the calm night, the moon was shedding it's red mantle, it's natural, wax-yellow color resurfacing to please the eye.

Alucard, not without reluctance, let go of Scott's neck and slowly seated himself in his large chair.

"Go back now, human." He said in his usual tone, but his characteristic grin no longer spread his lips, and his expression was now one of sadness and grief.

"You no longer have to worry. No harm will come to you or… Ororo…" he then paused and a thing close to a sigh escaped him before he continued. "Nor anyone in your house shall come to any harm."

Scott's eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

"Thank you." He was able to say.

"What for? You saved her by yourself. Now go. Enjoy…life." The disgust with which he had spoken the last word was obvious.

"And you will never bother us again?" Scott pushed on.

"You have my word. Leave now before eternal wise judgment gives in to the furious passion in my heart. Go back the way you came. Step into the darkness, and you will be transported back to your house." With that he made a dismissal movement with his hand.

Scott nodded and slowly made his way back into the darkness which had first brought him here.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In his chair, by the light of the one candle in that dark room, Alucard, the immortal held a rose in his left hand. A rose which had tasted is blood before.

'There is nothing hidden from me on this earth.' Alucard thought bitter. 'I know all and understand all. It has been long since men kept any secrets from me.

But now man bewilders me again…' he thought sad, while he fondled the rose in his hand.

'Yes… man surprises me again… For I did not know, that man could give birth to a God.

She is indeed a Goddess among men. In all the years I have walked the earth, I have never met one such as her. When first I turned my inner Eye to her, I was blinded by her light. A soul as pure I have never seen. Her light burnt my unholy sight, and tore at my damned soul.

'She is so…full of life… Yet now she is condemned to a mortal existence. Condemned to succumb to the death she hates and fears so.

'I have met and faced Gods before in my time… but I never met a God that could die…

'It would seem this world still holds some fascination and a few surprises await this old vampire still.

'Farewell beloved Goddess destined to die.' He thought and dropped the now withering rose to the floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two weeks later, on a vast field outside the city of London, a blonde woman by the name of Integra Hellsing was smoking a fine cigarette while she waited for her faithful servant to join her. Next to her, her bodyguard, Walter stood seemingly still, but all his well trained senses were active in his efforts to detect even the slightest danger. Luckily, so far his efforts were in vain. All seemed calm.

It had been a week since Alucard had rejoined the Hellsing institution, and everything was slowly returning to normal. Everything except Alucard. Ever since his return, the vampire had been unusually quiet, even sad. And he made a point out of not telling anyone his business for the past three months. He had locked himself in an impenetrable shell.

A cold breath of wind enveloped Walter as he realized Alucard had appeared behind him.

"You took your time." Integra was quick to notice, her unyielding gaze fixing Alucard.

"Time has different meaning for you and me, Integra." came the vampire's answer,but this time it was not accompanied by his usual grin denoting his confidence and feeling of superiority.

"The subway system is being invaded by artificial freaks, coming from the sewers." Integra said and drew in a deep smoke.

"Our forces are holding them back, for now, but Victoria's men are on the verge of giving in. The freaks are simply too many to keep in check. You must go there at once" She added in a very calm tone, as though she was speaking of a very common incident.

"Consider the artificial vampires taken care of, Integra." Alucard took her by surprise by smiling.

"You know…" he added in a voice which sounded surprisingly close to trembling, "be joyful that the burden of eternity pushes not down on your shoulders. At times it can give you the impression that it will crush you like an unforgiving heel killing an insect…"

Integra blew a could of smoke right in the vampire's face and decided to use this opportunity to strengthen her authority, though she knew she was going to loose some insight she would be lucky to ever get again.

"Don't get all mushy on me, Alucard. You have a job to do" She said in a tone which held the slightest trace of pity and sarcasm.

For a moment it would have seemed that Alucard ahd gotten mad, but he surprisingly burst out in his terrifying laughter.

"Then I'd best me on my way, my Master!" he said continuing to laugh and disappeared in an instant.

That night Alucard let himself be ruled by his anger and pain, and a river of blood flowed beneath the city of London, an eternal testimony to his immortal power.


End file.
